Λωτοφάγοι
Λωτοφάγοι Lotus-eaters thumb|300px| Υποτιθέμενη τοποθέτηση ---- [[Λωτοφάγοι|Λωτοφάγων στην Μικρά Αφρική ειδικά στην σύγχρονη Τυνησία ]] thumb|300px| [[Λωτός ]] thumb|300px| [[Λωτός ]] thumb|300px| [[Νείλος Ποταμός |Νειλικό Δέλτα ]] thumb|300px| Υποτιθέμενη τοποθέτηση [[Λωτοφάγοι|Λωτοφάγων στην Μικρά Αφρική και ταύτισή τους με Ερεβίδες και Αλάκροες ]] thumb|300px|[[Λιβύη και Κυρηναϊκή]] thumb|300px| [[Λωτός Λωτοφάγοι Λήθη ]] thumb|300px|[[Λιβύη.]] thumb|300px|[[Λιβύη.]] thumb|300px|Ανατολική [[Λιβύη.]] thumb|300px|Δυτική [[Λιβύη.]] thumb|300px|[[Λιβύη.]] thumb|300px|[[Βόρεια Αφρική]] thumb|300px|[[Βόρεια Αφρική]] thumb|300px| [[Λωτός ]] thumb|300px| [[Νείλος Ποταμός |Νειλικό Δέλτα ]] thumb|300px| [[Λωτός Νειλικό Δέλτα ]] - Ιστορικός λαός της Βόρειας Αφρικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Λωτοφάγοι" σχετίζεται ενδεχομένως ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "λωτός". Γεωγραφία Η ακριβής θέση τους είναι: Ιστορία Για τους αρχαίους Αιγυπτίους ο λωτός ήταν το σύμβολο των τεσσάρων στοιχείων της φύσης, καθώς και το σύμβολο της μετενσάρκωσης. Θεωρούνταν επίσης σύμβολο του Ανατέλλοντος Ηλίου και εξ αυτού κοσμούσε τη κεφαλή του Nefertum, ενός των θεών της Μεμφιτικής Τριάδας, ενώ ο θεός Ώρος παριστανόταν συχνά να αναδύεται από ανθούς λωτού. Η κομψότητα και η χάρη του άνθους του λωτού υπήρξε βασικό κοσμητικό στοιχείο στη Φαραωνική αρχιτεκτονική και στην ανατολική ποίηση. Οι Λωτοφάγοι στην κλασσική Εποχή θεωρούνταν ως ειρηνικός λαός που κατοικούσε στην περιοχή της Σύρτιδος. Herodotus, in the fifth century BC, was sure that the lotus-eaters still existed in his day, in coastal Libya: A promontory jutting out into the sea from the country of the Gindanes is inhabited by the lotus-eaters, who live entirely on the fruit of the lotus-tree. The lotus fruit is about the size of the lentisk berry and in sweetness resembles the date.In A.D. Godley's translation "mastich-berry". The lotus-eaters even succeed in obtaining from it a sort of wine.Herodotus, Herodotus Histories, iv.177 (on-line text). Polybius identifies the land of the lotus-eaters as the island of Djerba (ancient Meninx), off the coast of Tunisia. Later this identification is supported by Strabo.Strabo 1.2.17. Ωστόσο το πιθανότερο είναι να ταυτίζονται με τους κατοίκους του Νειλικού Δέλτα της Κάτω Αιγύπτου που είχε την ονομασία "λωτός" (sesen). Η ευμάρεια των Αιγυπτίων της περιοχής αυτής αλλά και η καλή υποδοχή εκ μέρους τους στους, κάθε εθνότητας και θρησκείας, εμπόρων που κατέφθαναν στους λιμένες της, ήταν σοβαρό κίνητρο για την παραμονή ξένων ταξιδιωτών στην χώρα τους. Ιστορική ερμηνεία Lotus-eaters, Olysses & Nile Delta ---------------------------------- Στην Οδύσσεια του Ομήρου όλοι διαβάσαμε για την ευδαίμονα χώρα των Λωτοφάγων που όποιος πήγαινε δεν ήθελε να επιστρέψει στην πατρίδα του Που ήταν όμως αυτή? ------------------------------ Στην Ελλάδα της Κλασσικής Εποχής είχε χαθεί πλέον η ταυτότητά της και κανείς δεν ήξερε που ήταν. Οι αρχαίοι Γεωγράφοι την τοποθετούσαν σε μία ερημική παραλία της Λιβύης. Προφανώς, όμως, κανείς δεν θα ήθελε να μείνει σε ερημική περιοχή (!) Το λογικό είναι οι Λωτοφάγοι να ζούσαν στην πλουσιότερη και ειρηνικότερη περιοχή της τότε Εποχής. Και αυτή η περιοχή δεν μπορεί να ήταν άλλη άλλη από το Δέλτα του Νείλου που οι ίδιοι οι Αιγύπτιοι το αποκαλούσαν "λωτό". Στην περιοχή υπήρχε εντατική καλλιέργεια λωτού και ο ίδιος ο λωτός ήταν περιώνυμο σύμβολο του Αιγυτιακού πολιτισμού ---------------------------- Όμως πως προέκυψε τόση μεγάλη παρανόηση??? Η εξήγηση είναι μία. Το "ταξίδι του Οδυσσέα" έγινε στην Ανατολική Μεσόγειο (2η χιλιετία π.Χ.) και οι μυθοπλάστες αργότερα (1η χιλιετία π.Χ.) το μετέφεραν στην Δυτική αφού πλέον η Ανατολική έγινε αρκετά γνωστή στον Ελλαδικό χώρο οπότε δεν προκαλούσε έξαψη της φαντασίας (όπως το νεο-ανακαλυφθέν Δυτικό τμήμα) κάτι που επεδίωκαν οι ποιητές της Εποχής. ------------------------- Επομένως όλες οι περιπέτειες του Οδυσσέα μεταφέρθηκαν στην Δυτική Μεσόγειο οπότε και η χώρα των Λωτοφάγων είχε την ίδια τύχη Άλλωστε, το Δέλτα του Νείλου δεν αποτελούσε πλέον την "ευδαίμονα" περιοχή καθώς η αιχμή του Πολιτισμού είχε μεταφερθεί πια στην Νότια Ευρώπη --------------------------- Τι ήθελε όμως ο Οδυσσέας στην Αίγυπτο?? Εδώ βρίσκεται η μεγάλη ανατροπή. Μετά την πτώση της Τροίας (1209 π.Χ) τα πλήθη μισθοφόρων-λεηλατητών που είχαν συγκεντρωθεί εκεί περιμένοντας την πτώση της δεν θέλησαν να επιστρέψουν στις πατρίδες τους καθώς η Κλιματική Αλλαγή (ξηρασία) που είχε πλήξει την περίοδο εκείνη την Γη είχε υποβαθμίσει δραματικά το επίπεδο διαβίωσης. .... Οπότε το ενδιαφέρον όλων στράφηκε στην μόνη χώρα που παρέμενε αλώβητη Το Δέλτα του Νείλου ... Έχοντας έναν τεράστιο (για την εποχή) στόλο έφθασαν στην "χώρα της επαγγελίας" και καθώς ήταν απροστάτευτη από την θάλασσα (οι Αιγύπτιοι δεν είχαν στόλο) σκέφτηκαν ότι θα ήταν εύκολο να την κατακτήσουν Όμως αυτό δεν θα ήταν εφικτό αν δεν καταλαμβανόταν η Μέμφις (το σημερινό Kairo) (η "Τηλέπυλος" της Οδύσσειας) Διέπλευσαν, λοιπόν, τα στόμια του Νείλου και πολιόρκησαν τα τείχη της Τότε όμως οι Αιγύπτιοι ( = οι Λαιστρυγόνες της Οδύσσειας) εκτόξευσαν βράχους (όπως έκαναν πάντα, για άμυνα, και περιγράφεται στα Αιγυπτιακά κείμενα του φαραώ Merneptah) και παγίδευσαν και κατέστρεψαν τα πλοία των εισβολέων Στην μάχη αυτή, του Perire (1208 π.Χ.), διάσημη στην Εποχή της, ο "πονηρός" Οδυσσέας, προφανώς, ενταγμένος στην οπισθοφυλακή διαβλέποντας την μεγάλη σφαγή, δεν έκατσε να το παίξει "ήρωας" αλλά θεωρώντας ότι : "καλύτερα άσημος ζωντανός παρά δοξασμένος νεκρός" απέπλευσε, ταχύτατα, και επέστρεψε στην Ελλάδα. ..... Έτσι όμως, καθώς, αργότερα, τα πραγματικά περιστατικά ξεχάστηκαν οι μυθοπλάστες των επόμενων γενεών μετέτρεψαν τον τυχερό Οδυσσέα, σε "ευφυή ήρωα" ενός πολέμου που, πιθανώς, δεν ήταν πρωταγωνιστής και ταξιδευτή της Δυτικής Μεσογείου που, προφανώς, ποτέ δεν αντίκρυσε. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Τρωικός Πόλεμος * Οδυσσεύς * Οδύσσεια * Αδυμαρχίδα * Μαρμαρική *Λίβυες *Αδυρμαχίδες *Γιλιγάμες *Ασβύστες *Αυσχίσες *Βάκαλες *Νασαμώνες *Ψύλλοι *Γαράμαντες *Μάκες *Γινδάνες *Λωτοφάγοι *Μάχλυες *Αυσείς *Αμμώνιοι *Αυγιλείς * Οδυσσεύς * Οδύσσεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βόρειας Αφρικής